Títulos
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Boruto, siempre se cuestionó porque su abuelo le decía que tuviera cuidado con sus trampas y travesuras. Sería la Hanabero Sangriento la encargada de enseñarle el porqué de estas.
**Disclaimer: _Naruto es propiedad de_ _Kishimoto así como la imagen es propiedad de su respectivo autor_.**

 **aviso: _Este Fic participa en el Reto Inspírate en la imagen del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._**

 ** _Reto: Lo que dice la lata, me dieron una imagen y tenía que escribir un fic en base a esa imagen, pueden verla más arriba, si leen desde un cel... bueno, es Minato asustado, cargando a un Naruto adulto en las mismas condiciones, quien a su vez carga a sus hijos aterrados de una Kushina enfurecida_**

* * *

 **Títulos**

Si hay algo que tiene la familia Uzumaki, es la habilidad para hacerse reputaciones y de ganarse apodos y títulos muy representativos de cada uno: Minato "el destello amarillo"; Kushina, "La Hanabero Sangriento"; Naruto, originalmente "el más travieso de Konoha" y ahora conocido como "El héroe del mundo Shinobi". Y por último se encontraba Boruto, "el segundo más travieso de Konoha"; y aunque a este último no le gustaba la comparación que hacían de él con su padre, era un título bastante apropiado para el hijo del Hokage.

Al igual que Naruto, las travesuras de Boruto estaban dirigidas a un solo objetivo: conseguir la atención de su padre, hacer que este pasara más tiempo con él y su familia. ¿La razón? Boruto sentía que Naruto los había abandonado desde que fue nombrado Hokage.

Sin embargo, por más que Buroto lo intentase, sus travesuras y trampas no alcanzaban su meta, lo único conseguía eran discusiones familiares que involucraban a su abuela Kushina, y su padre Naruto, y algunas advertencias por partes de su abuelo Minato. Estas últimas tendían tanto a enojar, como a confundir a Boruto. Para su desgracia, terminaría por descubrir por las malas el porqué de las mismas.

Aquella era una mañana tranquila de sábado, de cielo azul y suave brisa. Boruto caminaba fastidiado por las calles de Konoja acompañado Himawari.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ―pronunció al aire, consiguiendo una mirada confusa de parte de su hermana menor.

―¿De qué hablas hermano? ―Boruto le dirigió su mirada a Himawari.

―¿Te acuerdas de esa trampa que colocamos en el bosque para papá? ―la pequeña sonrió, asintiendo enérgica.

―¡Claro! Querías llevarlo a comer para que callera en ella ―replicó está emocionada. Himawari podría ser pequeña y tener un aspecto inocente, pero ella era alguien que admiraba con demasía a su hermano mayor, y en ocasiones le gustaba unirse a sus travesuras de manera silente. Boruto asintió.

―Deberíamos desarmarla, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no creo que podamos llevarlo hasta allá, siempre está ocupado… ―replicó molesto, mirando a un lado.

―¡No te preocupes hermano, estoy segura que tarde o temprano conseguirás lo que quieres! ―pronunció Himawari animada. Boruto suspiró.

―Si tú lo dices ―replicó con una media sonrisa―. Vamos, será mejor que desmontemos esa trampa. ―Himawari asintió, y ambos chicos salieron corriendo al bosque donde habían preparado su emboscada.

Cuando llegaron a la arboleda fuera de la zona urbana de la ciudad, Boruto se dio cuenta de que su plan jamás hubiera resultado, no se acordaba donde fue que preparó su sorpresa, cosa que Himawari notó cuando encontró a su hermano mirando en todas direcciones.

―No te acuerdas, ¿no es así? ―Boruto sonrió tontamente ante la pregunta de su hermana, esta suspiró con una sonrisa.

―Debe ser en un lugar donde no se pueda acceder fácilmente, si no; ya hubiéramos escuchado la historia de una misteriosa trampa en el bosque ―expuso el hermano de manera acertada, Himawari asintió. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo a la distancia, ambos niños intercambiaron una mirada sorpresiva para rápidamente salir corriendo al origen del estallido.

Una nube de polvo se alzaba, un enorme hueco se abría en el suelo, y se escuchaban algunos quejidos de dolor que sonaban muy familiares, ambos niños intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación tragando grueso al instante. Se asomaron al hueco para encontrar a su abuela Kushina tirada en el suelo, con parte de su vestido desgarrado, llena de polvo y con una cesta destrozada y frutas regadas a su alrededor.

"¡¿A, abuela Kushina!?" pronunciaron en unísono, haciendo que la pelirroja alzara su mirada sorprendida a sus dos nietos.

―Bo, boruto-chan… Himawari-chan… ―y aquellos ojos azules se abrieron aún más, antes de afilarse al tiempo que una cruel y despida mueca se marcaba en los labios de la Uzumaki― No me digan que ustedes, son los responsables de esto.

Un terrible escalofrió estremeció ambos niños, tanto por las palabras como el aura que envolvía a su abuela. El aire se enrarecía y tornaba pesado, el suelo debajo de los pies y de las manos de Kushina se agrietaba, lo más aterrador de todo, eran los cabellos de la pelirroja; meneándose en el aire como si se tratasen de las colas de Kurama.

―Himawari… ―los ojos azul cielo se clavaron en la pequeña niña, paralizándola del miedo―… esperaba más de ti. Boruto, ―aquellos ojos se movieron ahora al rubio quien retrocedió un paso ante la asesina mirada―, tu abuelo te lo advirtió, que tuvieras cuidado con tus bromas pesadas… ―Kushina bajó la cabeza y el bosque entero se silenció por un instante.

"A…" fue lo único que salió de los labios del niño cuando una ola de aire empujo a los dos, Kushina alzó su cabeza enardecida, mostrando un aspecto casi demoniaco ―¡Ahora van a saber porque me llaman La Hanabero Sangriento!

"¡Corre!" gritaron el uno al otro, dándose la vuelta y echando a correr antes de que el suelo bajo sus pies fuese destrozado por el puño de su abuela. Sin detener su marcha, ambos niños giraron para ver cómo se levantaba una enorme nube de polvo que los perseguía, liderada por su abuela enardecida.

―¡Creí, creí que a la abuela le gustaba hacer bromas cuando pequeña! ―tartamudeó Himawari aterrada y sin dejar de correr.

―¡Una cosa es hacerlas, otras cosas es recibirlas! ―replicó Boruto en estado identico al de su hermana. Todos dos giraron una vez más, pero ya no había nada detrás de ellos; esta vez algo apareció frente a ellos, provocando que ambos niños cayeran al suelo.

Los hermanos levantaron la mirada de forma instintiva, solo para encontrar a su furiosa abuela de brazos cruzados sonriéndoles maquiavélicamente ―¿De verdad pensaron que podían escapar de mí? ―cuestionó sarcástica al par de aterrados niños―. Voy a enseñarles a… ―pronunciaba, extendiendo sus brazos a sus nietos, lo que causó que la pequeña Himawari estallara del miedo.

La pequeña niña cerró sus ojos lanzándose contra su abuela, golpeándola en el vientre con su dedo índice. Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron de golpe, y retrocediendo un par de pasos llevando sus manos al punto de impacto, aterrando aún más a los dos pequeños.

―Hi, Himawari… ―tartamudeó Boruto mientras gotas de sudor se bifurcaban sobre su tabique, reconoció al instante el ataque que acaba de asestar su hermana, fue el mismo con el que dejo inconsciente a su padre por todo un día, el día de su nombramiento como Hokage. La diferencia entre aquel entonces y ahora… era que Kushina seguía en pie.

La voz carrasposa y adolorida de la pelirroja robó el aliento a los dos pequeños, las espinas de ambos se heló mientras la cabeza de su abuela lentamente se levantaba, mirándolos con ojos asesinos ―Solo iba a regañarlos por dejar algo así abandonado, pero ahora… ―una obscura sombra borró todo el frente de Kushina, solo sus ojos eran visibles, junto a su cabello que brillaba de rojo intenso y meneaba como si tuviera vida propia―… Ahora es personal ―y los gritos de ambos niños resonaron en el bosque entero.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

En la casa Uzumaki solo se encontraban dos almas, Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Naruto; ambos en la sala revisando algunos papeles del actual Hokage, actividad que se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del frente fue azotada con violencia y el sonido de pasos apresurados resonó por el pasillo.

Ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada al umbral que comunicaba la sala con la entrada, encontrando a Boruto y Himawari llenos de polvo, agitados y bañados en sudor; tanto el padre como el abuelo se levantaron de golpe al ver a los pequeños en esas condiciones. Los ojos de los dos niños se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas hasta que reventaron en llanto, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre. "¡Lo sentimos!" gritaron en unísono.

―¡¿Pero qué…?! ―exclamó Naruto al tiempo que atrapaba a sus hijos en el aire― ¡¿Qué fue lo que…!? ―articulaba el Hokage cuando sus palabras se perdieron en su garganta en el instante que sintió aquella violenta aura adentrarse en su hogar, indicándole que algo… verdaderamente peligroso se acercaba.

Naruto escuchó un tartamudeo de su padre y fue entonces que comprendió lo que sucedía. Giró de golpe, encontrando a Minato en la misma condición que sus hijos, temblando y bañado en sudor. El Hokage tragó grueso cuando escuchó pasos firmes sobre la madera del pasillo acercándose lentamente a la sala. Ante ella, el título de "el destello amarillo" o el de "héroe del mundo shinobi" significaban nada, no había escapé alguno de la ira de "La Hanabero Sangriento".

Naruto giró en dirección a la entrada, encontrando una sobra grotesca que se dibuja en la pared y que se acercaba cada vez más. ―Que…― tartamudeo, tragó saliva para finalmente encarar a su hijo que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo ―¡¿Que rayos hiciste esta vez Boruto, no te había dicho tu abuelo que tuvieras cuidado con tus bromas!?

―¡No, no hicimos nada papá! ―replicó el hijo asustado mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Himawari agregó.

―¡Es verdad, queríamos remover una trampa que preparamos mi hermano y yo, pero…!

―Con que… ―el corazón de todos cuatro saltó un latido al sentir la voz de quien más temían. Todos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada donde reposaba Kushina con sus ojos fijos sobre los dos pequeños―… quitarla ¿eh? ―. La apariencia de la pelirroja no era muy diferente a la de los niños, salvo por su vestido desgarrado, cosa que aterró aún más a los dos hombres. Minato avanzó temeroso.

―Ya, ya escuchaste cariño, ellos…

―¡No te metas en esto Minato! ―y así como los hijos de Naruto saltaron a los brazos de su padre, este saltó a los del suyo… aún y cuando la amenaza no fue para con él― ¡Acaso creen que me importa a estas alturas que hayan querido desarmar esa condenada trampa. Ni siquiera intentaron disculparse en el momento!

―¡Es, es que nos asustamos mucho! ―replicó Himawari sin soltar el brazo de su padre. Minato rió tontamente ante las palabras de Himawari.

―Vez, ellos querían disculparse. No, no puedes culparlos cariño, hasta Kurama aprendió a tenerte miedo ―pronunció Minato mientras buscaba mantener el equilibrio por cargar a casi toda su familia en sus brazos.

―¿Que estas insinuando Minato…? ―el tono de Kushina demostraba que su esposo había escogido muy mal sus palabras, las venas que se marcaban en su frente y puños solo certificaban este hecho― ¡Que soy peor que una bestia con colas, eso es lo que quieres decir! ―y el grito de los Uzumaki y el Namikaze resonó por toda la cuadra.

Sin embargo… no sucedió nada. Cuando Naruto, Minato, Boruto, Himawari abrieron los ojos encontraron a Kushani inconsciente, siendo sostenida por el vientre, y quien la sujetaba era Hinata. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los otros miembros de la familia, expresión que duró hasta que los ojos de la Hyuuga se fijaron sobre sus hijos. Era una mirada afligida, pero que tanto Boruto como Himawari sabían que significaba que su madre se encontraba molesta.

―No tengo idea que sucedió ―enunció Hinata―, pero quiero que se disculpen con su abuela cuando se despierte, ¿entendido? ―ambos niños asintieron.

―Sa, sabes que cuando despierte estará igual de furiosa… Hinata-chan ―comentó Minato aún preocupado. Hinata suspiró.

―Le preparé un ramen, con eso se calmara el tiempo suficiente para que se disculpen. Por cierto Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces en los brazos de Minato-san? ―padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada, Hinata suspiró.― No importa ―de inmediato pasó el brazo de Kushina sobre su cuello―, voy a acostar a Kushina-san ―y con esas palabras Hinata se retiró llevandose a cuesta a la pelirroja.

Mientras se alejaba, podía escuchar la discusión que se formaba en la sala, así como las palabras de arrepentimiento de su hijo, pero a la vez el reproche del mismo hacía su padre por no pasar más tiempo con ellos… llamado que Naruto terminó por atender en esta ocasión, cosa que Hinata percibió en las palabras que empezaban a intercambiar su esposo e hijo. Esta sonrió.

 _«Muchas gracias… Kushina-san»_ Fue su pensamiento, y palabras que le dedicaría a Kushina una vez que despertara y estuvieran sola. Después de todo, no sería bueno que el resto de su familia se enterara el trato que hizo "La Princesa del Byakugan" con "La Hanabero Sangriento"

* * *

 **Sere honesto, la imagen me gustó, no me costó en lo absoluto pensar la trama, pero desarrollarla y cerrarla… eso si fue difícil.**

 **El fic tiene todo lo que quería meter, pero hay algo que no termina de cuadrarme y no sé qué es… Pero bueno, para eso tengo sus ojos, espero haya sido de su agrado. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
